


Happy Survival

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Happy Survival [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Humor, Other, Post-Episode: s04e37 Cleaved, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based off a song from Eddie Okwedy, Star hummed a song to Marco while in the hospital.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Series: Happy Survival [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545385
Kudos: 2





	Happy Survival

Marco sees Star

Star sees Marco

Marco said "Hey"

Star said "Hey"

Star hugged Marco but he fainted.

Later in the hospital

Marco awaken to see Star

Star said "Marco are you okay?"

Marco said "Where am i"

Star said "You're in the hospital silly"

Marco said "Where is Janna"

Janna said "I'm okay!"

Marco groaned

Star started to feel sorry for him but an idea popped into her head.

Star began to hum a tune.

Marco hears her humming softly

Marco said "Thanks Star how do you do it"

Star blushed "I looked up Happy Survival by Eddie Okwedy"

Star kissed Marco on the cheek.

The End


End file.
